Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to prosthetic and orthotic limbs in general and, in addition, to systems and methods for configuring, synchronizing, and optimizing the adaptive control systems of prosthetic and orthotic devices on a patient.
Description of the Related Art
Millions of individuals worldwide rely on prosthetic and/or orthotic devices to compensate for disabilities, such as amputation or debilitation, and to assist in the rehabilitation of injured limbs. Orthotic devices include external apparatuses used to support, align, prevent, protect, correct deformities of, or improve the function of movable parts of the body. Prosthetic devices include apparatuses used as artificial substitutes for a missing body part, such as an arm or leg.
The number of disabled persons and amputees is increasing each year as the average age of individuals increases, as does the prevalence of debilitating diseases such as diabetes. As a result, the need for prosthetic and orthotic devices is also increasing. Conventional orthoses are often used to support a joint, such as an ankle or a knee, of an individual, and movement of the orthosis is generally based solely on the energy expenditure of the user. Some conventional prostheses are equipped with basic controllers that artificially mobilize the joints without any interaction from the amputee and are capable of generating only basic motions. Such basic controllers do not take into consideration the dynamic conditions of the working environment. The passive nature of these conventional prosthetic and orthotic devices typically leads to movement instability, high energy expenditure on the part of the disabled person or amputee, gait deviations and other short- and long-term negative effects. This is especially true for leg orthoses and prostheses.
Prosthetic and orthotic devices, such as are attached to a human limb, have benefited from advances in electronics. Electronically controlled prosthetic or orthotic devices, which may be generally referred to as “mechatronic” devices, for example, prosthetic ankles or knees, can provide safer and more natural movement to patients who are equipped with such systems. However, advances in electronics appear to have outpaced the advances in control systems. Thus, control systems for prosthetic systems can benefit from intelligent architectures.
Further, the proliferation of electronic control systems for prosthetic and orthotic systems has created a need for systems and methods of synchronizing multiple devices which are worn by a single patient, e.g., a prosthetic knee and a prosthetic ankle. Operating in isolation from each other, multiple control systems may fail to provide the patient with stable, coordinated movement. In addition, independent configuration of multiple prosthetic devices can be inconvenient. Thus, it is desirable to have systems and methods of configuration, communication, and synchronization between such control systems. Further, it is desirable to have systems and methods of adding, replacing, or augmenting portions of the software in such control systems.